AZUL
by kotte-potter
Summary: Ted Lupin esta estresado, sumamente malhumorado, y para colmo no sabe como actuar frente a ella...pero este dia lo cambiara todo TL


_**Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandisima Rowling_

_**AZUL**_

Ted Lupin caminaba a regañadientes entre las calles del callejón Diagon, llevaba más de una hora dando vuelta por el lugar, y no encontraba que diablos podría regalarle a Lily, la hija menor de su padrino Harry.

La Señora Weasley y su abuela, las cuales creía se ponían de acuerdo para regañarlo, lo habían prácticamente sacado arrastrando de la casa una vez que el les dijo que aún no compraba el regalo, y también había escuchado perfectamente cuando su abuela le había dicho que se cambiara el color del pelo.

Por eso caminaba malhumorado, muerto de frío, estaban en pleno diciembre, buscando desesperadamente un regalo para la pequeña pelirroja, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que empezara el cumpleaños en la madriguera y el era el padrino de la pequeña, y con el pelo de un color castaño claro, en vez del habitual azul eléctrico que siempre ocupaba y que volvía loca a su abuela y a la Señora Weasley.

Estaba seguro que a su madre no le molestaría, es mas creía que le hubiera encantado, además si ella le hubiera echo algún problema, no tendría moral para hacerlo, ¡Ella usaba el pelo rosa!

En cambio su padre…quizás no le agradaría del todo, pero igualmente lo aceptaría, por eso cada vez que tenia que estar mas "recatado", como le decía su abuela, tomaba la apariencia de el, su mismo color de pelo, castaño claro casi rubio y los ojos de un color dorado, exactamente igual a los de el.

No podía ser un día peor.

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!

O quizás si.

Sabia perfectamente quien gritaba de ese modo, ese apelativo cariñoso con el que todos lo llamaban, el cual a el ya lo estaba empezando a desesperar, ¡Por Merlín, ya tenia 18!, y todos lo seguían llamando Teddy. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, mas que mal estuvo desde que nació en el hospital San Mungo cuando tenia solo un año, la veia todos los veranos, en todos lo cumpleaños, aniversarios, reuniones y cuanto evento se realizaba en la madriguera o en la casa de su padrino.

Y también la conocía perfectamente, porque se podría decir, que estaba totalmente idiotizado con ella.

Victorie Weasley, llego a su lado mientras trataba de regular su respiración, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, con su pelo de un extraño color entre rubio y rojo, sus expresivos ojos verdes y su piel blanca y perfecta, arropada como para una tormenta, en el mismo estado de el ya que llevaba encima dos sweater que le había tejido la Señora Weasley, lo miro sonriendo, supuso feliz de alcanzarlo.

Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensarían Ted odiaba estar cerca de ella, más aún si estaban solos, por el simple motivo de que cuando estaba cerca o el tartamudeaba o se ponía verdaderamente pesado.

Hace solo tres días, en la reunión semanal en la madriguera, habían terminado mas que pelados…le había gritado una sarta de tonteras, que era una superficial, que no sabia hacer magia decente, que era una imbecil…aunque el también había recibido unos buenos insultos, solo por el echo de que después de las vacaciones de navidad, ella volvería a Howarts y necesitaba ayuda con algunos deberes y a su padrino, que en ese preciso momento quiso odiar, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que "Teddy" la ayudara.

Después de estar gritando en silencio, o eso creían ellos ya que todos estaban pendientes de su discusión, Victorie se había levantado de la mesa indignada, yendo hacia la chimenea para luego desaparecer. Ted se sintió terriblemente culpable con Bill y Fleur, y se sintió aun mas avergonzado cuando Ron le dijo "¿Sabias que Hermione y yo éramos igual de peleadores?", para después el sumamente rojo, y con el pelo de igual color, ya que a veces no lograba controlar el echo de ser un metamorfogo, se levanto rápidamente y desapareció por la chimenea.

A los cinco minutos había llegado Harry pidiéndole disculpas por su amigo, Ted no sabia que decir así que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio mientras Harry daba el típico sermón que le daban sus padres a sus hijos a esa edad, solo que en este caso no era su padre.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto la rubia ya recuperada y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No es obvio?-pregunto fríamente

"¡Diablos!, ¿Qué te pasa Lupin?"

La cara de amabilidad de Victorie cambio inmediatamente a un ceño fruncido y los ojos centellantes de furia.

-Creí que por lo menos tendrías la decencia de disculparte-le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia el caldero chorreante.

"¡Diablos!"

No era ninguna novedad cada vez que estaba frente a ella siempre lo arruinaba.

Después de una búsqueda desesperada y diez minutos de atraso, llego hasta la madriguera donde todos lo esperaban.

-¡Teddy!-Lily se le tiro encima a abrazarlo y saludarlo

-Pelirroja, feliz cumpleaños, toma-respondió el efusivo abrazo entregándole el paquete a la niña que rió feliz para después juntarse con su prima Rose.

-¿Qué paso Teddy? Te demoraste mucho…-su abuela había llegado a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo maternalmente.

-No me llames Teddy abuela-le dijo por toda respuesta sonriendo, de ante mano sabia que nunca lo dejarían de llamar así.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahora estaba recostado en el inmenso jardín de la madriguera, con los brazos tras la nuca, mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado y la inmensa luna llena que se veia, su pelo había vuelto al azul eléctrico, que lo hacia verse aun mas guapo.

No sabia que le pasaba últimamente, siempre estaba de mal humor, recordando, añorando, y sabia que eso estaba mal, sabia que no tenia que ponerse a divagar en como seria la vida si sus padres estuvieran vivos porque eso nunca iba a pasar, o quizás el mal humor se debía a que había escuchado como todos molestaban a Victorie con un supuesto "Kyle", mientras ella argumentaba que solo eran amigos.

Bufo de incredulidad.

-¿Contemplando la luna?-otra vez ella llegaba a su lado, seguramente esperando una disculpa como le había echo saber en el callejón Diagon, la miro de reojo, estaba sentada a su lado abrazándose las piernas y mirando fijamente la hermosa luna.

-¿Estabas pensando en el tío Remus, Teddy?-le pregunto volteando a verlo, el chico se incorporo de un salto un tanto sorprendido, y ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de querer gritarle y besarla al mismo tiempo.

-No me llames Teddy, no soy un crió-respondió fríamente.

Victorie lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y también se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Ted? Solo quería saber si estabas pensando en tu padre, ya que es luna llena y el era un...

-¡Cállate!-le grito fuertemente, la rubia soltó una lagrima

-No tienes idea de lo que es vivir así, estoy solo, y no es necesario que me lo recuerdes-agrego con la mandíbula apretada.

-Yo no quería…

-Claro tú nunca quieres ¿cierto?, eres una malcriada, siempre consigues lo que quieres, siempre sus padres consintiéndola, siempre logrando lo que quieres, ¿¡Porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez!?-le grito nuevamente para después darse media vuelta para entrar en la casa.

"¡Imbecil! ¡Imbecil! ¡Imbecil!", se repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba hacia el interior, todos le habían dicho que su padre era calmado siempre con las palabras necesarias, que aconsejaba muy bien, entonces ¿de donde diablos había sacado su carácter?

-Seguro de mi mamá-susurro entrando a la casa, o eso creyó que hizo el porque apenas levanto la vista, vio que todos lo miraban entre apenados y tristes.- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-pregunto a todos quienes asistieron con la cabeza-Si, bueno…estaba recordando, solo eso-trato de explicar con una sonrisa.

Su padrino llego a su lado y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, aunque el ya le ganaba por mas de una cabeza.

-Bueno es hora de abrir los regalos-dijo Harry a los que Lily feliz, corrió hacia la sala de estar, donde habían dejado todos los presentes.

-¿Y Victorie?-pregunto Bill en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

-La vi salir al jardín…-respondió George mientras ayudaba a su sobrina pequeña a abrir los regalos.

-¿Pudes ir por ella, Ted?-le pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, Ted solo sonrió.

"Genial, condenadamente Genial"

Salio regañando por lo bajo de la casa, no tenia cara para mirar a la rubia se sentía tremendamente mal y estaba seguro que estaba vez ella no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, porque no podía decir perdonar ya que el nunca se había disculpado, "¿Pero que diablos te sucede Ted? Estas vuelto un insensible"

Llego hasta el mismo lugar donde habían estado minutos antes, ella seguía ahí, nuevamente abrazándose a si misma, y contemplando la luna, pero esta vez se escuchaban perfectamente unos sollozos.

-Vick-susurro, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, así la llamaba cuando aun eran pequeños y eran los mejore amigos, ya que eran lo primos mas grandes de la familia y solo se llevaban por un año, la llamaba así cuando aun no descubría lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella.

La rubia sorprendida por escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que no oía hace mucho tiempo se volteo inmediatamente para ver al apuesto joven de pelo azul y ojos dorados que la miraban tristemente.

No sabia cuando había empezado a cambiar todo en ella, siempre con Ted se llevaban bien, jugaban, reían, hacían todos juntos, pero cuando en su cumpleaños numero 15 Ted le había regalado un medalla con las letras "T y V", grabadas y le había dado un suave beso en la mejilla, todo había cambiado.

No hallaba el momento que se realizara una nueva celebración en la madriguera, no hallaba la hora de que entraran nuevamente a Howarts para verlo todos los días, aunque el era un año mayor que ella.

Pero Ted había cambiado, nunca quería estar a solas con ella, no le hablaba mas de una frase seguida, y cuando lo hacían terminaban peleados, o siempre trataba de esquivarla, y ella se estaba hartando, hartando de ser siempre la que lo buscaba, siempre la que tenia que olvidar las peleas o las palabras que de verdad le dolían mas que nada cuando salían de su boca, siempre ella, nunca el.

Pero cuando lo vio parado tras de ella, con ese pelo que lo hacían verse condenadamente guapo, no pudo mas que levantarse de un salto y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Ted lo menos que se esperaba era que ella lo abrazara así, al principio no reacciono y solo ella se aferraba a el, pero luego sucumbió, puso sus manos en su espalda y luego una acaricio su pelo tratando de tranquilizarla, Victorie le acaricio también el pelo.

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta que te amo?-le susurro al oído la rubia, haciendo que el se estremeciera y a la vez se alejara de ella bruscamente.

La rubia quedo totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te amo, Ted-dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que el escuhara.

-¿Cómo?-volvió a preguntar.

-Te amo, ¿Cuántas veces mas quieres que me humille ah?-pregunto ahora Victorie perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

La rubia lo miro incrédula

-Ted… ¿Tienes algún problema mental que no te deje entender que estoy totalmente enamorada de ti?-le pregunto ella pegándole con un dedo en la cien.

Esas eran actitudes que a veces no llegaba a comprender de ella, era hija de una Veela, bueno mitad Veela, criada con elegancia y por las costumbres francesas, así que era mas que obvio que cuando estaba exasperada sacaba a relucir sus genes Weasley, no le quedaba duda alguna que eran sus genes Weasley.

Pero esta vez no dijo nada…recorrió a grandes zancadas los tres pasos que los separaban, la abrazo fuertemente y la beso.

La beso como nunca había besado a nadie, la beso como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en el preciso instante en que sus labios dejaran de tocarse, la beso con todo el amor y la ternura que tenia guardada, y que estaba seguro la había guardado para ese momento, la beso sintiendo un feliz cosquilleo en su estomago, y aun mas fuerte al sentir que ella sonreía dentro de el beso, suponía que estaba feliz, igual a como se encontraba el, feliz de por fin ser feliz, feliz de por fin probar esos labios que lo volvían loco hace años, por fin de sentirse amado, por fin de dejar de actuar como un idiota delante de ella, aunque esto ultimo no lo había comprobado, estaba seguro que así sería.

Y se puso mas feliz al ver que cuando se separaron ella esta igual o mas feliz que el.

-Te amo-le susurro al oído, Victorie le dio un suave beso, para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de el, mientras sus manos jugaban con el pelo azul.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados que la miraban embobados.

-¿Sabias que el azul es mi color preferido?-pregunto para después volver a besarlo, el no tuvo tiempo para responderle que siempre lo supo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Qué les parecio?...me gusta este Ted el que saco la personalidad de su madre, un tanto despistado, ademas me encanta esta pareja y hay muy pocos fic de ellos asi que eso…espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer one-shot asi que quiero que me den sus opiniones para seguir haciendo mas, me podrian decir de quienes quieren…eso, dejen un rewiev ¿si?, no saben cuanto me suben el animo, adios.


End file.
